This application relates to an apparatus for determining the degree of water penetration into bituminous pavement.
Water penetrates open bituminous pavement and infiltrates between the bituminous cement and the mineral aggregate thus breaking the bond between them. Also in cold weather, the freeze-thaw cycles of water in the pavement and the action of chemicals, such as sodium chloride, spread on paved areas to prevent freezing accelerates this condition. When this action becomes extensive the pavement fails and pot holes or other forms of asphaltic deterioration develop causing extensive damage to roads or other paved areas.
For asphaltic pavements built on well graded bases most of the moisture enters the pavement from the surface. Sealing the surface with various types of sealants stops or retards penetration of water and prolongs the life of the pavement.
To the present time there has been no effective means to determine whether or not a bituminous pavement should be sealed. Also, there has been no available method of evaluating the efficiency of a sealer.